Revolver Ocelot
|-|Metal Gear Solid= |-|Metal Gear Solid 2= |-|Metal Gear Solid 3= |-|Metal Gear Solid V= Summary Revolver Ocelot (also known as Major Ocelot and Liquid Ocelot), real name Adamska (Russian: Адамска), and also known as ADAM, Shalashaska, or simply Ocelot, is one of the primary antagonists from the Metal Gear Solid series, was an operative of FOXHOUND and an agent of the Patriots. A master of interrogation and a formidable gunfighter, he was often referred to as a "ricochet genius" in regards to his gunslinger fighting skills. A fanatic, he was known for his affinity of Spaghetti Westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. His weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver, which he described as "the greatest handgun ever made." Throughout his career, Ocelot became personally acquainted with all four members of the Snake family: a friendly rival to Big Boss, the right-hand man for Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, and a nemesis to Solid Snake. Specializing in infiltration of a different nature than Solid Snake and Big Boss, Ocelot often acted as a triple agent, to serve multiple interests in the same situation. In Metal Gear Solid 4, he is referred to as Liquid Ocelot, or often simply Liquid, where it was believed that his mind was entirely possessed by the persona of Liquid Snake. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot amassed a mercenary army to lead a rebellion against the Patriots. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Ocelot/Revolver Ocelot (code-name), ADAM (his CIA code-name), Shalashaska (another code-name), Adamska (his real name), Liquid Ocelot (a name he adopted after merging with Liquid's persona), and countless other aliases Origin: Metal Gear Solid Gender: Male Age: 20 (during MGS3 - 1964), 39-40 (during MGS5 - 1984), 60 (during MGS - 2005), 63-64 (during MGS2- 2007-2009), 70 (during MGS4 - 2014) Classification: Human, Multiple Agent, Member of the US Branch of Philosophers, CIA agent, Founding Member of the Patriots, Member of Paradise Lost, Leader of the new Outer Heaven Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Expert Pilot, Expert in CQC, Expert Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Multiple Personalities, Nanotechnology (Injected with nanomachines with various features), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Has an implant that prevents telepaths from affecting his mind), Sleep Inducement (Trained himself to resist the effects of drugs), Forcefield Creation, Can break the Fourth Wall Attack Potency: City Block level (Can trade blows with Big Boss and Snake) Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Snake, redirected Volgin's lightning at Mach 17) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level, higher with a forcefield Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with his revolvers Standard Equipment: Revolvers and ammo belts, occasionally carries a force-field generator which deflects bullets and missiles and disarms nearby explosives Intelligence: A cunning operative and a sharpshooter, Ocelot was renowned for his deceitful nature and his prowess on the battlefield. He was a quick-learner, learning CQC in a short amount of time by observation and competitively used them against Naked Snake. He was an expert of hypnosis, psychotherapy, drugs, and nanomachines, capable to made Venom Snake and himself believe that the former was truly Big Boss, as well as his planned ruse of assuming Liquid's identity and persona. He was also a master of interrogation, with his infamous torture methods. He is a masterful multiple agent and manipulator, responsible for nearly the entire plot of the Metal Gear Solid games. Weaknesses: As a young man, Ocelot was quite arrogant and overly confident, but learned his lessons after being defeated by Naked Snake. He enjoyed the thrill of reloading his Revolver in the middle of combat, which exposed him to unnecessary dangers. The transplanted arm of Liquid had caused an imbalance to his psyche (which he eventually decided to switch it with a bionic arm). Ocelot's life was ultimately claimed by the new strain of FOXDIE virus, manufactured by the Patriots to kill him along with EVA and Big Boss. Gallery Liquid_Ocelot.jpg | Liquid Ocelot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Konami Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Cowboys Category:Forcefield Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Spies Category:Tier 8